


Untitled (2)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An article of clothing evokes memories for the Doctor.</p>
<p>Based on a prompt from TimePetalsPrompts over on Tumblr: start your fic with the following sentence: “Um, no.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (2)

_“Ummm… no,” he had chided, brandishing the purple cardigan she had tossed onto the jump seat at her. “Rose Tyler, what’ve I warned you about making this place domestic?” He furrowed his brows, a futile attempt to invoke the Oncoming Storm._

_She had spun to face him, beaming a tongue-touched smile. “Not the place I’m domesticatin’, is it? Look at you, pickin’ up after me, like a mother hen.”_

Now, clutching the cardigan against his shattered hearts, and three words lodged in his throat, he would gladly give his last life to have another chance at domesticity with Rose Tyler.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...


End file.
